02. His Butler, Strongest
This page is about Episode 2 of the Kuroshitsuji anime. For the chapter of the same name, see That Butler, Strongest. Statistics *Original air date: October 9, 2008 *Opening theme song: Kiss of Monochrome *Ending theme song: I'm Alive! Summary The servants discover there's an infestation of mice in the manor and employ unorthodox methods to eliminate them. In a nearby room, several individuals are playing pool and discuss the recent problem with mice. Ciel, however, uses it as a metaphor to remind Lord Randall that the Scotland Yard helps deliver the bribes Queen Victoria plays to him. Lau questions if one of Ciel's previous guests was a smuggler, and Angelina and Lau argue. Ciel leaves while they're distracted, and when he goes to his office, he is grabbed by an unseen attacker. In another mansion, it is shown the attacker is Azzurro, a drug dealer for the Italian Mafia. He asks for them to get along, but Ciel says the key for the storehouse of drugs he has been delivered, as part of Queen Victoria's decree that he help clean up drugs, has been ordered to be delivered to the government. Azzurro slaps him, and tells an associate on the phone that negotiations are over. At the Phantomhive manor, a sniper shoots at Sebastian and Mey-Rin, but misses them both. Mey-Rin then gives Sebastian a note she found, which is a ransom note for Ciel. After reading it, Sebastain hands Baldroy the pie he made for Ciel and asks him to clean it up. Baldroy questions if this means they can eat it, but Sebastian is gone already. The snipers call Azzurro from a car phone to tell them they failed, when they notice that someone is following them. Azzurro listens on, first in amusement, then in horror, as the men are attacked. Sebastian then answers the phone, and states that he's looking for his master. When Ciel barks, Sebastian says he understands and that he's coming. It is then shown that Sebastian has the snipers in the car, balanced precariously on the edge of a cliff, looking for information. They provide it, but Sebastian steps off the car and sends them tumbling, presumably to their deaths, anyway. Upset by this, Azzurro orders his men to guard the mansion, but Sebastian slips through anyway, and is able to effortlessly cut down the heavily armed, numerous guard. Back at the Phantomhive estate, the servants wonder where Sebastian and Ciel are and question if they can eat the pie. Mey-Rin suggests Baldroy must be lacking calcium and needs to drink milk. Baldroy decides to eat the pie, and they find out that they're missing their knives and forks. Sebastian then demonstrates why, as he pulls them from his sleeve to eliminate the guards. He then enters the room where Azzurro is holding Ciel and attempts to offer the ransom. However, it is shown that one of the paintings has a false back, where additional gunmen are hidden, and they shoot Sebastian numerous, typically fatal times, and he falls to the ground. Azzurro taunts Ciel, saying he'll sell him, when Ciel asks when he'll quit playing. They turn their attention back to Sebastian, who stands, coughs out the bullets, and then throws them with enough force to kill the last of Azzurro's men. Azzurro threatens to kill Ciel, and Ciel and Sebastian banter over what he should do. Azzurro fires the gun, but doesn't kill Ciel, because Sebastian caught the bullet before it hit him. He then grabs Ciel and unties him, while Azzurro begs for his life. However, Sebastian states he has no intetest in the "waste made by man," and explains that he is a demon. He then turns into his true form, while explaining the contract. It is assumed that he kills Azzurro. They return to the manor, where they are greeted by the other servants. Sebastian puts him down and apologizes for the lack of preparations for dinner. Characters in order of appearance *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Tanaka *Azzurro Vanel *Madame Red *Lord Randall *Ran-Mao *Lau *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff Navigation